Glacier Sky
by Asuka Kimi
Summary: The bond between the Vongola Sky and the Cloud had always been unique, it was just that Dino found out the hard way.


**Kateikyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

This one can be viewed as sequel of "Winter Sky", but also a stand alone. You don't need to read the other story to understand what's happening in this. It's still a one-shot without plot.

* * *

 **Glacier Sky**

* * *

"You will not like what you're going to see."

As soon as Mukuro finished, Tsuna was out of the study and rocketed through the hallway, only stopped when the center staircase led down to the grand entrance hall was in sight. He took a deep breath to calm himself then walked the several last steps normally as if he hadn't been running like his life depended on it seconds ago just to get here. But that was as far as his composure went.

Looking up after closing the front doors behind him, liquid Silvers blinked through wet raven locks, dripping cold droplets as the rest of him from the rain still raging outside in addition with something else. A half-smile greeting.

The young noble was in front of the other male within instant, thousand questions fussing in mind but none came out of his tightly pressed mouth. Because he knew fretting would not be an appreciated reaction when this man was concerned.

"Welcome home," The Vongola tried to smile, but it was nowhere cheerful as he hoped it should. Head tilted slightly, his Cloud Guardian raised a hand to touch his cheek, ice-cold thumb brushed the skin below his left eye. His smile faded to uncertainty. "Kyouya…?"

The water Kyouya caught with his finger wasn't taste like the rain that soaked him for hours he had been standing under. In fact, it was salty as the unshed tears lost somewhere within himself. He wrapped his arms around the brunet and pulled him close. His whisper was only loud enough to reach the ears of his only recipient. "I'm home."

The rain beat down harder along with lightning strikes, drowning a cry that could have alerted every living being within the Vongola Mansion as the Sky held his unconscious Cloud in his arms.

* * *

Kyouya had been awaken for a while but didn't want to open his eyes yet, that and the need to feel those fingers running in his hair for a while longer. But with Tsuna already knew and the continuous motion soothing his scalp reassured this treatment wouldn't stop anytime soon unless he refused it, he parted his lips slightly to let out a long sigh. "Why…"

Tsuna's fingers twitched but he didn't stop what he had been doing, and gave a light squeeze to the hand he was holding with his free one. Aside from silently telling Kyouya the Cloud had his attention, Tsuna patiently wait for the rest of the question.

Silvers met Browns that had turned a darker shade of amber by the soft lamplight from the bedside table. "Why are you still trying to please me… when it is killing you?"

"It is the sky… that allows the cloud to move freely," Tsuna repeated the words once spoken by Kyouya.

.

.

.

 _"What he gives me that you can't, Dino… is_ freedom _."_

.

.

.

The brunet narrowed his eyes, brows furrowed, a pain smile on his lips. "…But I may be just… _killing you_."

* * *

"If you've done bitching here, go home," Squalo told his companion dismissively before downing the rest of his Jack Daniels.

"Where is Xanxus?" Dino ignored the advice and changed the topic.

"He would shoot you the moment he saw your face." The white hair man casually signaled their bartender to refill his drink. "As it is, he should be sleeping when he still can. No thanks to your trash ass."

Dino glanced at Squalo from the corner of his eyes, clearly confused. "Why?"

"After teaming up with your former tutor to beat the legal Vongola blood half-death every single fucking time your bitch showed up—"

 _"What?!"_ Dino blurted in disbelief. "Why would they…" He shut up, feeling the cold blade at his throat.

"That runt only passed out _after_ fixing the Boss and the tutor as good as new once they were done," Squalo hissed, pressed harder until a thin line of blood trickled down the lengthy surface of his trusty weapon. "He refused all Sun Flame treatments for himself until his body healed on its own, that's when he allows someone to take care of his scars."

Dino made to swallow at the information.

The Varia Second-in-Command sneered, retracted his sword and grabbed his drink. "So he couldn't drag his dead body to kill _you_." Squalo's glare was downright murderous. "That was an order, by the Vongola _Sky_."

* * *

"You wouldn't talk about what happened. I can't stop you. So I can only let you do what you want… and heal your wounds where I can see." Tsuna released Kyouya's hand to place his on the black kinagashi-clad chest, where a hint of smooth skin could be seen through the gap made by the neckline. It was the place previously a deep and long bloody gash ran from Kyouya's right shoulder to a little below his left rib cage, alongside the numerous bruises and cuts marred almost everywhere on the pale body. "I may only do myself a favor, because I can't do anything…" The hand slid upward and stopped above Kyouya's heart, "…Here."

Kyouya shifted his head in Tsuna's lap to look at the brunet more comfortably so it wouldn't put too much strain on his neck. But Tsuna had his head bowed in a way that made his bang cover his eyes from any angle Kyouya could be viewing. That was easily rectified when the Cloud Guardian put his hand on his Sky's cheek to raise that agonizing face. "Or, you may find solace… after letting it go."

"I can't," Tsuna smiled, leaned back on the pillows piling at the headboard. While the action put a stop to the caress on his cheek, his hand closed around the wrist suspending in the air and maneuvered those fingertips to his lips, their gazes locking. "It would mean to lose… my _pride_."

.

.

.

 _"The kind of freedom where he watched you through his Mist Guardian's eyes?"_

 _"Are you gambling with yourself if I will loathe him by knowing that?"_

.

.

.

"Rokudo Mukuro… he told me everything the day you ordered him to make a contract with Tetsu," Kyouya closed his eyes in reminiscence, "You emphasized that you were giving him an order, and he was to obey without question… to make sure I would not come after him, if by chance he was exposed."

Tsuna's response was a low chuckle. He should have known his conniving Mist Guardian would do just that.

"I merely let him do what he wanted. Apparently he couldn't keep any secret with his disciple, and the little one purposely gossiped with his own teammates, who in turn let the information catch Dino's ears."

"I had to know how you were doing somehow, even if it was unnecessary," Tsuna remarked without a hint of remorse in his even tone. "Besides, he was not to look after you when you were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself."

 _"We are over."_

The Vongola blinked, not at all surprised by those three words could send chills down the spine of anyone in a relationship. Since between him and Kyouya, the particular kind called for such verdict had yet to be established. He lowered their hands to rest them on Kyouya's stomach.

"That's what I told him the moment he accused me of fucking you behind his back."

.

.

.

 _"I did. Once. On a night I still had no idea where I stood with you and the same day I wanted to hear my name from his lips."_

.

.

.

Tsuna remembered that very same day his heart started seeing Kyouya as someone more than a Cloud Guardian. He was terrified at the thought of betraying a brother and possibly destroying a love life of the only person suddenly became far so important than he could imagine.

 _"There was no mistake last night. But it makes a good reason you both need to give each other another chance."_

He had told Kyouya so when they lay facing each other the morning after. That was not the last time they caressed each other's cheeks as a mutual reassurance of what they shared. The silent intimacy between the Sky and the Cloud invoked a grudge within the Chiavarone, who hadn't been exactly pleased knowing there would always be a special bond that was not up to debate when Tsuna ever came up during any "discussion" with Kyouya.

"You should hate me," Tsuna told his Cloud Guardian, referring to his foreseen premonitions.

"I have no reason to feel that way." Kyouya tightened his grip on their joint hands. "I had tried to make it work for me and him while he tried… to _devour me_. It was until Mukuro that made me realize how much of myself I had left after I failed to sense his presence in Tetsu."

The continuous movement in raven hair halted. "Even when what I did looked like an act of a deranged jealous stalker?"

"Regardless of what you think how people see it," A glare of Kyouya resulted in the pleasing sensation to resume with an indulging chuckle from Tsuna, "I will always find my way back to you by the end of the day."

"Why?"

"Here, the pieces I lost because of him were picked up by you." Widened brown eyes glistered when their hands once again above Kyouya's heart, this time directed by the Cloud Guardian. "Here, you let me reclaim and reassemble them by my own rules."

"Kyouya…" Shaking his head, Tsuna whispered almost brokenly, unable to hide the pain in his voice.

Kyouya pressed on, "Here with you, I call _home_."

* * *

"While you are the result of their current relationship, or whatever will become of it," Squalo drummed his fingers on the marble countertop, arranging words to make sense in his buzzing mind, "Fact is, nothing can change the bond between the Sky and the Cloud. It has been unusually unique since the First Generation. Our stupid Boss didn't even have someone like that and still affected by tradition with Nono in the trash Gola Mosca. Probably that one added to the reasons we lost the Ring Battle too."

"If anything," A new but familiar voice joined in, "You helped enhancing it."

Dino was rooted to the spot, by the revelation and the gun barrel digging painfully in his skull from behind.

"Yo, No-Good student."

* * *

"It's getting harder to watch you go each time. I know you need to do it alone, but I wanted… to go with you." Tsuna leaned down until his face buried in Kyouya's neck. "I'm going crazy doing nothing but waiting for you to come back."

Pale lids fell over silver eyes. Kyouya turned his head, nudging Tsuna's temple with his nose. "I can't face you as any less of the person you knew after everything you've endured for my sake."

"I can't do it anymore… sending you to dangerous places, deal with dangerous people in dangerous situations one after another, right after your wounds healed…" Tsuna trembled as he clutched the other desperately. "Kyouya, I'm scared…"

* * *

"So I've been helping to keep you alive by nearly getting a Vongola Boss killed on several occasions." Reborn sat cross legs, his back leaned on the counter and casually polished his gun.

"That's what I've just told him!" Squalo slammed his fist on the hard surface for no particular reason.

Dino hunched his shoulders but said nothing.

"For your information, Tsuna tried and succeeded in forcing himself to stay out of your and Hibari's business. I would know, because he made me and some Varia Boss fight him with the intent to kill, so he would be too worn out to pursue Hibari or even think with his head. We, as in me and Xanxus," The hitman snatched the new Jack Daniels in front of Squalo and made a quick work of it in one go before the man could start bellowing his protest. He nodded once in the Chiavarone's direction, continued, "Didn't win. Not even _once_. Xanxus figured if he just assassinated you, he wouldn't have to be humiliated like that again."

Squalo snorted.

"That is if Tsuna didn't kill you first. Because he would always choose Hibari over the alliance between Vongola and Chiavarone. Do you even know those who antagonized your relationship with Hibari were taken care of under Vongola's name?"

Dino's head jerked up. "Wha—"

"And you should listen to how your servants addressed Hibari as your obedient housewife while you caged him like a bird."

"I didn't—!"

"Do you think a Vongola Cloud Guardian's job is to run your Chiavarone Mansion when you're out of the house doing your things?"

"I—"

"Squalo and others only got away with calling him—

"Bitch!" The drunken Shark snarled, slammed his hands on the counter noisily to gain the bartender's attention at his empty glass.

"—because first, it was true. And second, it's about you, not Hibari. Thanks to you, we barely recognized the _strongest_ Vongola Guardian anymore."

* * *

"It is necessary." Lips brushed Tsuna's forehead with each word spoken to him. "For me to stand by your side as I have been."

"The others understand, that's why…" Tsuna tried to say.

"They only did what they did for _you_ , so no gibberish reached your ears," Kyouya cut in, "It seemed in an attempt to do what we should, for Dino, we've managed to hurt not only ourselves, but also the others."

* * *

"Past tense?" Dino realized with a frown.

"Why? You call yourself his fiancé, excuse me, _ex-fiancé_ , and you still don't know since _when_ he had changed?" Reborn taunted with a sinister smirk. "Rather than using up all your energy to feel jealous, you should have learned from Tsuna. Do you believe it was a coincidence that you met Tsuna the day after you proposed?"

.

.

.

 _"The only thing I support is his happiness. And if it's with you, then so be it."_

.

.

.

"He didn't even deny it," Dino recalled sourly, toying with his drink.

"Unlike you, Tsuna always knows what he wants as far as his family is concerned. He takes no drama from us. We don't control him, we _can't_. Vongola doesn't run his life. It is Tsuna that makes us… _the Vongola._ "

"That's to put it mildly!" Squalo snapped, "Start with that 'a Vongola is never alone' rule! We are lucky our last names haven't changed to 'Vongola' yet!"

" _That_ , or stay home and act like a salaryman," Reborn finished, ignored the last remark.

The Varia Captain slapped his hands on the countertop, cackling madly. "That time was damned rich! Even the Boss got owned!"

Reborn smirked into his drink, remembered the hilarious event. The Varia Boss didn't bother to know Hibari, so the impression was quite a critical impact to his pride. Xanxus wasn't exactly that far gone under the poison in his system to not acknowledge Hibari had mostly desecrated the whole enemy ground alone. And that feat couldn't have achieved if the Cloud Guardian hadn't been thrown in a raging fit after seeing one of his own got poisoned.

They conveniently forgot Dino.

* * *

"You have done enough to prove who you are. They have seen enough too." Tsuna pressed their foreheads together, meeting Kyouya eye to eye. "No one here is questioning the Vongola Cloud Guardian. If anything, they're all content to have you back home." He got a nod that caused their noses to brush against each other by the close proximity and a low hum of agreement in response.

"It's good to finally be home."

Tsuna leaned back, head tilted as if he was trying to remember something important. "You do realize I am going to be a little… _straight forward_ , now that the chance is once again fair for everyone?" The Vongola purposely wondered aloud, making an innocent expression despite the hint of mischief in his voice. Cued two fingers pinched his cheek and twisted playfully.

Kyouya smirked, "You only say that to hide the fact you've already got a good advantage… by default."

"Ah but," The brunet crowed, "It's more for my personal entertainment than anything else after holding back for too long!"

"Don't brag, Tsunayoshi. Your confidence annoys me."

"What can I say now," Tsuna grinned cheekily and leaned close again, angled his head a little to the side in a way that let his lips hover a hairbreadth away from another smiling pair. _"My turn!"_

End.

* * *

I don't hate Dino. He just happened to be the perfect candidate who can make Hibari's life hell. I even made Hibari on the uke side, I can't believe I did that.


End file.
